


Trauma (being rewritten)

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Python's a lot of things. Python's excitable. Python's easy to please. Python's a lover of nature. Python's also a good actor.But, when his act begins to slip and others notice, he starts to panic. They can't know of what he's been through! They'd hate him for it! They'd ban him and think of him as nothing more than a joke! Everyone would laugh at him, right?This is a story that reflects my own journey with rape/recovery and will contain many dark themes. Tags will be updated and trigger warnings at the start of each chapter.BEING REWRITTEN SOON
Relationships: Docm77/Rendog, Grian/Mumbo/Iskall, Zedaph/Tangotek/impulseSV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: anonymous





	Trauma (being rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Self hatred, Self harm

Python paced back and forth anxiously. What if they didn’t want him back? What if they hated him for suddenly leaving? What if Xisuma banned him for life? He forced himself to stop and take a few deep breaths. He could do this. He could handle this. He had to be able to do it. They were counting on him, right?

“Welcome to Hermitcraft Season 7!” Python lifted his head as a portal formed and his friends exit from it. Xisuma, Mumbo, Zedaph, Doc, and the rest all filed out one by one. “Oh, nice o see you again, Python! Are you doing well?” Python only mutely nodded at Xisuma and gave an anxious grin. God, could they tell he was anxious?

“Python! I missed my roomie last season!” Zedaph ran up to him and paused. “O-oh. Right. Can I give you a hug?” Ah, Zedaph was a good friend. He knew Python didn’t like to be touched very much and often asked beforehand. He was a total sweetheart.

“You can. Just…. Not too tight.” Zedaph nodded and hugged Python gently. The sheep wagged his soft tail and let out soft _baa_ s every second or so, a goofy grin on his face. Zedaph’s soft nature just made Python feel more at ease.

Zedaph let go and pat Python’s head. “There. A pet for you!” This made Python laugh. “Right, now, off to do cool things!” He ran to be with Tango and Impulse; the trio were all dating. While there weren’t many couples on Hermitcraft, they did exist. From what Python could remember, Ren and Doc were a thing, as well as the Architechs and, of course, Team ZIT. Scar and Cub were often joked about as a couple and Joe and Cleo could say they were dating and no one would be surprised.

Part of Python wished he had something like that. Someone who loved him like that. He wasn’t worthy of such a thing, however. He wasn’t built to be loved and was too strange to be liked; Python was not a good person worthy of love and acceptance. He stifled a whimper and waved to his friends, everyone dispersing to their cliques.

He was left alone, as always. This is what he deserved, after all. He was a mess. An ugly, shameful mess. Python shuddered and wandered off to build his base, unaware of someone watching him from the shadows.

* * *

“Think he’s okay?” Zedaph bobbed his tail and stared out the window at the base Python had built just on the horizon. “He’s… not the best with crowds, you know?”

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure.” Impulse took a bite of an apple. “If you’re worried, you can message Xisuma or check on him yourself.” Zedaph looked to Impulse and Tango and lowered his ears with a soft _baa_ and worried eyes. They looked at each other, then back to Zedaph.

“We can all go check on him. After it’s done raining, though.” Tango playfully shoved Impulse off the chair and sat in his spot, humming about how warm it was. Why did they build in a colder biome again?

Impulse laughed and tackled Tango, both wrestling. Zedaph only looked back out towards Python’s house. “…I’m going to check on him now.”

“Dude, you’ll get sick!” Impulse pinned Tango down, making the other scream and struggle. “At least take an umbrella or coat with you!”

“Don’t worry. I will. I’m not stupid, you know.” He smiled and climbed from the windowsill, hopping down and grabbing his raincoat; it was bright red and technically belonged to Tango but his old one had been lost in the Season 5 move and no one bothered to really get another. They shared everything. “I’ll be back, guys. I’m just worried about Python. Bad gut feeling, you know?”

“Need one of us to come along?” Impulse stood up, freeing Tango.

Zedaph smiled softly in response. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He walked out and took a deep breath, trudging through the mud and rain to check on his friend. Why did he feel like something bad was going to happen if he didn’t hurry?

* * *

He knew a lot of things; comes with who he was and what he did. He knew each of the hermits more personally than they knew he did. He knew which ones had underlying trauma and which ones had worse trauma and which ones were fine. Python seemed to have less trauma than some but it impacted him more; Python was definitely not fine.

He crept forward silently towards Python’s base. The poor kid was struggling and he would be damned if he let Python do anything stupid due to what he had faced as a developing teenager. He paused when he heard something.

“God, why the hell is my body so ugly?” He blinked and listened in closer. “I never asked for this. I never asked to be born different. I just… I just want to go away!” What was Python going on about? He decided to peek in and gasped, quickly darting back. It wasn’t like him to normally spy but he knew he had seen something that needed to be reported to Xisuma.

Despite the admin’s young age, Xisuma had said that he saw some of the hermits as siblings or even his children. It made sense; Xisuma took care of everyone. He adjusted his raincoat and went to find the admin but paused upon seeing Zedaph walking through the rain to Python’s house. Shit.

Thinking quickly, he threw a rock at Python’s window. The lizard man jumped and quickly tossed his shirt back on, sliding his suit coat over it. Good. Satisfied, he ran away and let Zedaph knock on Python’s door. He didn’t want to have Python be outed for something he worked so hard to keep a secret.

But, he had seen something else that was far more important. He _needed_ to talk to Xisuma. Speaking of the admin, he came up to the admin’s base and slipped in, taking off his hood and shaking off the water. “Xisuma?”

The turtle hybrid turned and smiled. “Ah, nice to see you again. Why are you here? Not that I mind.”

“It’s about Python. I was nearby and happened to see into his base.” Xisuma frowned and opened his mouth to speak; he didn’t let the other do so. “I know. Don’t spy. But, I was worried. He uh… I think Python’s suffered some heavy trauma that’s leading to some self-harm issues.”


End file.
